This research uses the new technology of therapeutic ultrasound in the treatment of bacterial corneal ulcers. The objective is to develop safe but effective energy levels for the sterilization of these corneal ulcers. Therapeutic ultrasound is a focused, intense anergy system that is able to produce regulated heating within selected tissue volumes. The focal volume of the beam can be placed at any desired region of the eye. The sensitivity of bacteria to therapeutic ultrasound is greater than for corneal tissues. Thus this non-invasive treatment could potentially be used as an adjunct clinically to antibiotics. The research protocol will first establish safe levels of treatment on normal corneas. Then varying combinations of energy volume, intensity, and duration will be investigated to achieve the most effective regimen for treating standardized bacterial corneal ulcers. In vivo specular microscopy and fluorophotomety, along with histology and ultrastructure will document the effect of treatment on corneal structures.